The Morning After
by XxRoseyxX
Summary: Oliver takes care of Felicity after a bad day, and after a kiss in the rain, one thing leads to another and an awkward situation ensues. One-shot,
1. Chapter 1

Felicity could feel the sunlight shining on her face, and she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Dark blue walls. Her walls were a light purple. She remembered what happened last night and feels a blush cover her face as she looks next to her. He looks so young and worry-free in his sleep. His features, normally stoic and tense, are relaxed and he has an adorable little smile on his face. She leans over and kisses his cheek, and he wakes up.

"Mornin'." She says with a smile.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" He asked, grabbing her hand and interlocking their fingers.

"Oh just fine, although I was kept up pretty late..." She said with a smirk.

"Breakfast?" Oliver said as he rushed to get up and dressed.

"What? I can't exactly walk out the front door! I snuck in Oliver, I was planning on-"

"Sneaking out? No, you should stay for breakfast. Thea's at Roy's. It's safe." He said, smirking.

"Alright, alright, Queen. Gimme your shirt." She said holding out a hand.

"Your clothes are still in the drier?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, we got.. distracted last night and forgot about them." She said, blushing.

They exit the room, Oliver in green flannel pajama bottoms and Felicity in a long sleeve shirt, and her underwear. Just as they get to the bottom of the stairs, Thea walks in the front door.

"Ollie! Lis?! Where are your clothes... OMG did you two..? You and Ollie?!"

"Thea! I-um, it was raining last night and my clothes were wet and I out them in the drier and Oliver let me borrow his shirt and I stayed her last night.. Not, oh screw it. Yes me and Oliver."

"Are you guys like dating?! That's so cute! And gross that I walked in on your sleepover, but"

"Oh, god shoot me with an arrow." Felicity said under her breath, and Oliver started laughing.

Dig entered the foyer, saw the scene and cracked a grin. He was wondering how long it'd take.

"Dig! I'm not wearing any pants. I mean.. Oliver, please tell me your mother isn't-"

"She's out of town with Walter. She isn't here."

"That's what you said about Thea! That's why I don't have freaking pants on!"

Oliver just laughed and brought his lips down to hers and felt her sigh as she deepened the kiss.


	2. Chapter 1 update

_Hey Guys! It's Rosey:) So I got like 4 favorites within a couple of hours after posting, which made my day! This is my first Fic and I'm so happy you guys like it! I originally planned on this just being a one shot but after seeing how many people like it, was wondering if I should continue? So I decided to take a poll: Leave a review saying yes or no and what you liked/ didn't like about the story. Thanks so much for the support! I'll do one more chapter and then check the poll, and figure out if I need to conclude it on the third chapter. Hopefully I'll have that chapter posted tonight, fingers crossed! **~XxRoseyxX**_


	3. Chapter 2

It had been almost three days since Felicity was caught at the Queen mansion, in Oliver's dress shirt, and her underwear. Felicity wasn't sure what that night meant, at least to Oliver. She didn't want it to be a one night stand, but she hadn't had a chance to talk to Oliver about it. He's been busy with Verdant and Hood stuff, and she may or may not be avoiding the foundry while he's there. She's scared that he'll push her away again, like the last time it seemed like they were going to give it a shot. Felicity is sure she couldn't handle Oliver Queen breaking her heart a second time. Thea has been calling and texting her ever since she left after breakfast that day. So Felicity wasn't surprised when Thea showed up in her office doorway at QC That Monday morning.

"We so need to talk Lis." Thea said, putting her hands on her hips, and glaring.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy." Felicity lied, hoping she'd believe her.

"Save it. Why are you avoiding me, and most importantly, Oliver?" Thea asked, sighing.

"We didn't talk about what it meant.. It could've just been some stupid one night stand."

"Uh-uh. Oliver doesn't have girls stay for breakfast. And don't even try it. You both were freaking glowing, Felicity. He really cares about you, even if he hasn't said it. Talk to him."

"Wow, Little Queen, I had no idea you were the Love Doctor." Felicity said giggling.

"Well, what can I say? Dating Roy I have to be informed on a few things.." She smirked.

"Ew, Thea Ann, we are in a working environment." Oliver said, leaning in the doorway.

"H-how long have you been standing there? Not that we've been talking about you! I mean we were but, not anything bad. Well, maybe a bit, but not on purpose. Hi." Felicity blurted then blushed and looked at the floor. Oliver just started to laugh, and a real, genuine laugh.

"I'm going to go to my lunch with Roy. Call me!" Thea said, practically running out of the room.

"So... about the other night. What did that mean to you? I mean I know what I feel about you and that night, but I want to know how you felt. If it was just some one time thing, I want to know now so it's not weird. But if it meant as much to you as it did to me, you need to decide if you're going to push me away or if we're actually going to try this. Us." Felicity said, softly.

Oliver just smiled and put his hand behind her neck and pulled her lips to his. This kiss wasn't frenzied and rough like the other night, but gentle and amazing. Oliver had the softest lips, and she really wanted to know where her learned to kiss like that. He's an amazing kisser. Felicity sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled back breathless, and Oliver smiled.

"It meant something to me, Felicity. I want to try us." He told her holding her hand.

Felicity's response was not what he had expected. She grinned and he loved it, especially since he was the reason she was so happy. He wanted to make her happy. She deserved that. She stared at him a minute and then her lips crashed into his again, and he wanted time to stop. This was the perfect moment. He hasn't felt like this about someone before, like he couldn't live without her, like she was the sun the lit up the darkness in his life. Ever since the Island he swore not to get close to anyone, but somehow this spunky blonde crept her way into his heart.

He loved her. He hadn't realized how deep his feelings ran until their night together.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Felicity asked after they had broke the kiss and Oliver rested his forehead on hers. Oliver had patrol tonight and Felicity loved the work she did with the 'Hood'.

"Of course." He said smiling. God, she loved that smile. It wasn't his fake smile that he used around everyone else. Only Dig, Thea and Felicity have seen that smile. That's when she realized just how much she cared about Oliver. He was her best friend, her partner, and she cared about him more then anything.

"I should probably get back to work.." She said after a few seconds.

"Yeah. I have to get back to the club. Don't stay here too late, okay?" He asked her softly.

"Okay. I'll hopefully be done by like 6..? If I don't get distracted-"

Oliver kissed her once more and pulled back, leaving her panting. One corner of his lips tilted up in a smirk that Felicity thought was really hot. After Oliver gave her one more quick kiss goodbye, he left, leaving her standing there grinning like an idiot, with her fingers touching her swollen lips.

She arrived at the foundry at exactly 6, feeling incredibly proud that she was on time for once in her life. She made her way into the club and to the door to the basement, entered the code, and opened the door. She could hear Dig talking to Oliver, and metal clanging, the pull up bars, as she walked down the stairs. Oliver was pulling himself onto the bars, level after level. She loved it when he did that.

"Happy to hear that, Felicity." Oliver said, hopping down and smirking.

"Oh god, did I say that out loud?!" She yelped and felt her blush creep into her cheeks.

"Aww, Oliver, you made her blush!" Dig said, laughing from the table where he was cleaning his gun.

"Shut up Dig. I expect Chinese food and Cherry coke in exchange for my skills." Felicity said, looking at the table next to Dig, which had her favorite Chinese food and a pack of her favorite soda sitting on it. She giggled, grabbed her dinner and brushed Oliver's arm as she passed him, causing him to still and look at her, eyes dark with desire. She was in for it when he got back.


	4. Chapter 3

Felicity had a long day at work. All she could think about was her conversation with Oliver earlier that day. Felicity finally composed herself when her EA Jerry came in informing her of her meeting. Felicity sat at her desk in the lair, eating her lo mein and waiting for any word from the guys. She pulls out her paperwork and starts to fill it out, so she doesn't have work tomorrow afternoon. She's halfway through her paperwork and onto her last egg roll when she takes a sip of her 3rd Cherry Coke and hears Roy's voice over the comm.

"Felicity." He sounded worried. Why is he worried? Oh god, what if Oliver is hurt? Or dead?

"What happened? Is Oliver..?" She asks instantly.

"I told you not to call her!" She hears Diggle ground out.

"Get the med bay ready." Roy said and the comm went dead.

Felicity ran around the med bay getting things ready, and she took of her heels, put on her panda flats, and tucked her light blue blouse into her black pencil skirt. Dig and Roy came down the stairs practically carrying a very bloodied Oliver.

"Oliver! What happened?" She asked as she ran over to the table where they set him down.

"Cops ambushed us. A sniper shot him after we had dispatched the patrol cars. We never saw it coming. I'm so sorry Felicity." Roy said looking apologetic. He was the baby of Team Arrow.

"I'm fine, babe. Honest, it's not even that bad. Just a flesh wound." Oliver said reassuringly.

"You got SHOT Oliver! You aren't fine, so don't 'babe' me! I've been worried sick, thinking you were bleeding out in the van! I prayed, to a god I don't believe in, that you didn't die! You have no idea what runs through my mind every time you walk out that door! I have faith that you'll come back, but in what condition? You have NO idea what that's like, Oliver! I sit in a safe basement behind a computer screen, while getting shot at is a normal thing for you! You're the most selfish, inconsiderate- Take off the shirt!" She yells.

Roy and Dig pale, and Oliver looks scared. Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, looks scared of his normally calm, caring, socially awkward at times, girlfriend. Felicity was scary when she yelled. Oliver took off his shirt with the help of Dig and Roy. Felicity gasped and swore.

"Shit, Oliver. Flesh wound my ass. Get me the suture kit." She told Roy, who was already retrieving the kit. Felicity began to stitch up Oliver's stomach completely silent. Not like her.

"Felicity..." Oliver started.

"Don't. You just don't get it, do you? Or even worse you don't care. I care too much about you-You know what? I can't do this right now, Oliver. I'll see you tomorrow." She said sadly.

"Felicity!" Oliver called after her as she walked out of the foundry, tears flooding her cheeks.

"Oliver, give her some space." Diggle warned him as he put his hood back on.

"I can't leave it like this." Oliver said, looking sadly at his best friend.

"She has a point. Or several." Roy says, after a minute.

"She was right about you not understanding. She's safe every night. Whereas she doesn't know if you're coming back. And you don't think about how any of this affects her." Dig says.

"I have to talk to her." Oliver says hurrying up the stairs and over to Felicity's apartment.

As soon as Felicity closes the door to her apartment, she slides down to the floor and cries. She cries until no more tear come, and then she picks herself up off the floor and takes a shower. After her shower she pulls on a white tank top and her blue superman pajama pants. She goes to her fridge and grabs a bottle of wine and some mint chocolate chip ice cream from the freezer. She moves to her bar stools and sits down and pours a glass of wine. She keeps pouring the wine and decides to watch a show. She heads to the couch, grabs her copy of the New adventures of superman season 1, and she's drunk by the end of season 2. She grabs her bottle of red and pours it to the top of the glass. A few glasses later, and she feels perfect and hungry. She grabs her carton of ice cream. She gets a few good scoops in and grabs another glass of wine and hears a knock at the door. She groans.

"Go 'way, Oliver. I don't want to talk." She calls out. He knocks again.

"Felicity, Please." Is all he says, but it's the way he says it that makes her get up and unlock the door.

Oliver steps in and takes in her pajamas and then glances to the coffee table by the couch, where a half full bottle of wine and a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream sit with a superman show on tv. He looks up at her face, and winces. Her eyes are puffy and red, like she's been crying, and her face is flushed. She's drunk. He follows her to the couch where she finishes her glass of wine quickly.

"What did you want to talk about, Oliver?" She asked, calmly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about what all this was like for you. I should have been more considerate of your feelings, Felicity. I didn't mean for you to think I didn't care. I just want you yo stay safe. I can't do any of this without you." He said softly.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to rip your head off for getting shot. I just want to be included in your decisions. We're together, and that means we do things together. Share decisions and so on. I just am so afraid to lose you." She says and leans in and kisses him softly.

Oliver responds immediately and then she's straddling him and playing with his hair as she kisses him. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around him as he leads her to the bedroom. He places her on the bed and then her shirt's gone, his shirt, until it's just skin against skin. Felicity gasps softly as their bodies merge and then everything melts away, until it's just them.

The sound of a phone ringing wakes Felicity. Thinking it's hers, she grabs and answers.

"Hello?" She asks, tiredly.

"Oliver?" She hears Moira Queen ask, sounding very confused.

"Oliver! Wake up.. Your mom's on the phone." Felicity whispers softly. He bolts upwards.

"Mom? What's up? That- Yeah I'll be home soon." He hangs up and looks at Felicity.

"You have to leave. I get it. You'll make it up to me .Just come over tonight." She says smiling.

"You're remarkable." He says kissing her passionately. He breaks the kiss and gets dressed.

"Thanks for remarking on it. You aren't so bad yourself, Queen." She said with a smirk.

"See you after work.." He says and kisses her forehead.

"Be careful, Oliver. See you at 6." She says and smiles.

Oliver arrives at the Queen mansion 15 minutes later. His mother ambushes him before he can even step through the doorway.

"Where have you been? I heard a woman answer your phone." Moira says quickly.

"Good morning mother. How are you?" He says sarcastically.

"Oh, Oliver. I'm sorry, but I was worried." Moira says, with a small smile.

"He was probably with his girlfriend, Felicity." Thea says coming down the stairs.

"Thanks Speedy." Oliver says, glaring at her. She'll pay for that later.

"Girlfriend?!" Moira chokes out.

"Yep, they've been... hanging out.. for a few days now. Right, Ollie?" Thea said, smirking.

"I'm not sure what we are right now.. It's still new." Oliver said smiling.

"Come on Ollie, we're going to lunch. Got a lot to talk about." Thea says sweetly. 

"Sure. Bye mom." Oliver says as Thea drags him out the door.

"So? How are you and Felicity?" Thea asks eagerly.

"Great, actually. But you should have asked before telling mom she was my girlfriend."

"I knew you guys would get together! Tell me about the other night. Not the R-rated scenes, but the basic stuff." Thea said, loving how happy her brother has been around a certain blonde.

"Okay, we had a bad day. The mob boss got away. And things just got worse from there." Oliver was secretly happy that Thea knew. Roy told her everything after he saved her in the subway. He showed her the lair and she met the team, and the Green Arrow, Oliver.

"_Damn! Lost him, Oliver!" Roy spoke into the comm. _

"_Felicity? Got anything?" Oliver asked. _

"_Not yet. Checking all CCTV cams now... Shit! He must have changed cars. He's gone." She swore into her headset._

"_Alright, we're coming in now." Oliver said and Roy grunted his acknowledgment._

_20 minutes later and team arrow was back in the foundry, searching for their target. Oliver was pacing, his hood down and his mask sitting on the table. Roy was icing a bruise on his face, and Felicity was furiously searching for any trace of Mike Finn. She realized what had happened._

"_No freaking way! I can't believe he used my code against me!" She yelled, and stormed out._

_Oliver followed her out and saw that her car had a flat. In the rain. He walked over gave her his coat._

"_Thanks. Just my luck for this to happen." she said laughing, and kicked the tire. _

"_Let me give you a ride?" He asked and she nodded and gave him a grateful smile. _

_Oliver drove to Felicity's apartment and walked her to her door, where she discovers she left her keys in the very locked office at QC. She had hurried to the foundry and forgot her keys._

"_You can stay with me tonight. My mother is out of town and Thea'll probably stay at Roy's"_

_Oliver got back to his house and he and Felicity stopped in the laundry room, and she took off her jacket and shirt. Oliver put it in the dryer and their hands brushed and they both looked at each other and then he cupped her cheek, and she leaned into his touch, the electricity in it, and he leaned in and his lips met hers. They pulled away and stared at each other. Felicity's hair was damp, and her tank top and jeans were soaking wet. Her glasses had raindrops all over the lenses, but he thought she never looked more beautiful. He kissed her again, with fervor and she kissed back just as rough. He picked her up and set her on the washing machine. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, only breaking apart the kiss for air. He pulls at the hem of her tank top and she lifts her arms and he peels it off, throwing it into the dryer next to them. Next she pulls off his shirt, and starts to touch each of his scars. Soon she was sitting on the washer in just her bra and panties, and Oliver in his dark jeans. Oliver removes his jeans and places light kisses all over Felicity, her lips, jawline, neck, breast, down to her stomach, and she moans in pleasure. Felicity removes her bra and throws it into the dryer and Oliver removes her underwear and then his boxers. Felicity blushes slightly and bites her bottom lip. Oliver kisses her passionately once more and then pulls her onto him and they groan at the same time, reveling in being together, fully. They both have been waiting for this for so long that it doesn't take long for both of them to reach bliss. Oliver pulls his boxers on, starts the dryer and throws his shirt to Felicity who's still on cloud 9. He picks her up and carries her up to his room and kicks the door closed._

"You did it on the washer?!" Thea asked, making fake puking gestures, catching several stares from other customers at the cafe. Roy just had a smug look on his face.

"It wasn't like we planned for that to happen, it just did." Oliver said shrugging.

"Remind me to never wash my clothes at home again." She told Roy, who chuckled.

"Okay. Okay, Thea. What else did you want to talk about?" Oliver asked seriously.

"I want in. To team arrow. I want to help. I won't go out and do crazy stunts like you, but I think it's time." she said nervously.

"Roy..." Oliver said, warning clearly in his tone. "Did you giver her this idea?"

"I want her out there just as much as you would want Felicity out there. But she's a Queen and once a Queen sets their mind to something, you're doomed and better accept it."

"Fine. You can come on. For now it's just a trial run. You'll need a mask and an-"

"Lis and I totally have the best secret identity for me already!" She whispered excitedly.

"She knew about this?! How long?" Oliver stutters.

"A couple days. She helped pick out my outfit and my mask." Thea said, coyly.

"Oh, did she now? I'll have to talk with her about that." Oliver said smirking , Thea sending Felicity a text warning her that she had let it slip to Oliver that Felicity helped her.


	5. Chapter 4 update

_Hey, it's Rosey! I got a really helpful review explaining that my story is a little confusing? I'll try and fill in the blanks. Right now Moira is still alive and Oliver is working as the manager/owner of Verdant. Walter is CEO at Queen Consolidated, and Felicity is still in the IT department, but was promoted to a higher position. Thea knows everything because Roy told her after he saved her during the undertaking, instead of Malcolm. Thea and Felicity are friends, yes. I wanted to pair them up because they are both spunky and blunt and I think they'd be great friends. They became friends after Thea found out about Oliver. Maybe next chapter will be a flashback of Thea finding out about the Green Arrow? I revised some of Ch. 3 so that should help..? I'll continue to revise and in the future I'll make sure that the story flows better and makes sense. The undertaking happened already pretty recently, as Verdant is under construction and Oliver is working on getting it up and running smoothly again. I'm sorry for the confusion! If there's anything else you don't get or think should be changed, let me know. Thanks for reading and I'll try to get chapter 4 sometime today/tonight? :P Thank you for the support and the advice! _


End file.
